Accidentally in Love
by mionemalfoy14
Summary: Loucuras, música e uma declaração... Aquele dia em Hogwarts seria lembrado para sempre!


Accidentally in Love br Br 

p Era mais um dia normal em Hogwarts. As aulas começariam em meia hora e o Salão Principal começava a encher. As mesas das casas já estavam quase lotadas, e por pouco não sobrava espaço para os alunos que chegavam. Na mesa dos professores só havia um lugar vazio, o de Dumbledore. br 

p O clima era pesado, já que havia uma guerra beirando os portões da escola, e por causa disso não haviam mais saídas a Hogsmade, o que por si só, já deixava os alunos mais entediados. br 

p Harry, Rony e Hermione comiam em silêncio, enquanto os outros a seu redor comentavam sobre as últimas notícias do jornal. Hermione fitou os dois por um momento, ela estava sentada do outro lado da mesa em frente ao Rony, que estava do lado de Harry. Harry estava pensativo e nem tocou direito nas suas torradas, mas Rony parecia mais agitado do que o normal, ficava remexendo-se no banco, e olhava para todos a sua volta, além de não ter comigo nada até aquele momento, o que mais espantou e preocupou Hermione. Alguma coisa o incomodava. br 

p Ainda apreensiva ela olhou nos olhos do ruivo e perguntou:

p - Qual o problema, Rony? br 

p Rony retribuiu o olhar, e como se estivesse vendo o paraíso bem em frente, ele sorriu e segurou a mão de Hermione. br 

p - Eu vou te explicar. – e dizendo isso o ruivo ficou de pé no banco e puxou Hermione para cima da mesa, subindo logo em seguida. br 

p E começou a cantar. br br 

_So she said what's the problem baby br _

_Então ela disse qual é o problema baby br _

_What's the problem I don't know br _

_Qual é o problema eu não sei br _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) br _

_Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado br br _

p Harry não conseguia entender o que Rony estava fazendo, nem Harry nem o resto do salão comunal que simplesmente ficou paralisado enquanto Rony cantava o segundo verso. Hermione congelou e uma vontade súbita de sumir dali tomou conta de seu corpo, mas ela não conseguia mover-se. br 

p Havia apenas uma pessoa no salão que se divertia com isso tudo, Luna Lovegood, que levantou da sua cadeira e agitou a varinha fazendo surgir junto com a voz de Rony, os instrumentos que compunham essa antiga música das Esquisitonas. Rony sorriu para a loira de cabelos sujos, enquanto esta puxava um garoto de sua casa para dançar no meio do salão. br br 

_Think about it every time br _

_Penso nisso todo tempo br _

_I think about it br _

_Eu penso nisso br _

_Can't stop thinking 'about it br _

_Não consigo parar de pensar nisso br br _

p Harry não conseguia explicar, mas a música e Rony dançando com Hermione em cima da mesa, o fizeram sorrir e sentir-se aliviado, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Com isso ajudou os outros colegas da mesa a afastarem os pratos e puxou Gina pra dançarem ao lado do irmão, ela aceitou sorrindo, e Harry viu todo o salão comunal dividir-se em pares e começar a dançar também. _ br br _

_How much longer will it take to cure this br _

_Quanto tempo mais, levará para curar isto br _

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) br _

_Apenas pra_ _curá-lo pois eu não consigo ignorá-lo, se isto é amor_

_(amor) br br _

p Rony olhava para Hermione e esta lhe retribuiu um sorriso, passado o susto Hermione estava adorando a idéia de estar ali. _ br _

p E os professores também. O professor Flicwick dançava sozinho em cima da sua pilha de livros, Hagrid dançava desastradamente com McGonagall, enquanto a professora Sprout dançava com o professor de Runas Antigas, e a maluca professora de Adivinhação rodopiava como se estivesse em transe. _ br br _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know br _

_Nothing 'bout love br _

_Faz-me querer me virar e encarar me, mas eu não sei nada sobre_

_amor br _

p Rony cantava como se estivesse falando com Hermione, como se tentasse dizer a ela tudo o que sentira até aquele momento. Olhava-a com um olhar sincero que a fez sentir-se tão feliz como ela nunca fora. _ br _

p _"Quanto tempo eu esperei por isso!"_ ela pensou. _ br _

p Rony entrou no refrão seguido por Luna. A partir do refrão os passos entre Rony e Hermione seguiam exatamente a música._ br br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

p Rony a puxava para perto de si, enquanto a morena sorria._ br br _

_Turn a little faster br _

_Vire um pouco mais rápido br br _

p Ele a rodopiou e terminou o giro duplo a segurando deitada ao seu lado, seu olhar penetrante fez Hermione parar de sorrir, mas ele a levantou de novo e deu rumo ao resto da música._ br br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

_The world will follow after br _

_O mundo virá logo atrás br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha , venha br _

_Cause everybody's after love br _

_Pois todos estão procurando amor br br _

p Os passos dos dois eram seguidos à risca, e a cena parecia a de um filme "Holliwoodiano"._ br br _

_So I said I'm a snowball running br _

_Então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo br _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love br _

_Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor br _

_Melting under blue skies br _

_Derretendo debaixo do céu azul br _

_Belting out sunlight br _

_Espalhando a luz do sol br _

_Shimmering love br _

_Doce amor br br _

p Hermione lembrava da última ida a Hogsmade, onde ela e Rony ficaram sozinhos e brincaram na neve como duas crianças sorridentes. _ br _

p "H_ermione e Rony estavam saindo de umas das grandes lojas de Hogsmade, onde Hermione acabara de comprar uma pena nova para o próximo trimestre. Ela sorria de orelha a orelha pensando na sua nova pena, que economizara para comprar". br _

p _Hermione estava tão atenta ao pacote nas suas mãos que só foi notar o sumiço de Rony quando estava no meio da rua. Olhou em volta preocupada. br _

"_Ele estava aqui até agora!" pensou, e começou a chamar por ele. Repetia seu nome pela segunda vez quando avistou algo branco e grande vindo em sua direção, que surpresa não conseguira desviar e a bola de neve atingira seu rosto. br _

p _- Acertei em cheio! – Rony surgira de trás de um grupo de pessoas que faziam compras de natal e deu soco no ar sorrindo para ela. br _

p _- Muito engraçado, Rony... – a morena ainda tentava afastar o gelo de sua face. br _

p _- Você está certa, foi muito engraçado mesmo. Ah, Hermione, não me olhe assim...o que você vai fazer. Não, largue isso, eu...argh! – e foi atingido pela bola de neve de Hermione – Então é guerra! br _

p _Hermione sorria que nem uma criança brincando de pega-pega enquanto tentava fugir das bolas de Rony, e montar outras para atingir o amigo. _

_Hermione acertou uma em cima de seu gorro, assim molhando todo o cabelo do ruivo, que agora grudava pela sua face. br _

p _- Olha o que você fez! – ele disse rindo – Agora você vai ver! – e começou a persegui-la. br _

p _- Rony, não! – a morena tentava correr, mas além de ser péssima no esporte a neve não ajudava muito. br _

p _Rony aproximava-se cada vez mais rápido, ele era muito melhor corredor do que ela, e Hermione ainda tentava fugir quando este a alcançou. Ele apoiou sua mão no ombro dela, bem no momento em que ela pisara torto e perdera o equilíbrio. E assim foram os dois para o chão. Hermione caiu de costas para a neve e rony caiu em cima dela, fazendo assim seus rostos colarem. _

_Aquele momento foi quase eterno para os dois. Os sorrisos sumiram e agora um olhar assustado refletia em seus semblantes. Um podia ouvir a respiração do outro e seus lábio quase encostavam. Foi quando Rony não resistiu. Esperara uma chance por todos aqueles anos e agora ele estava ali na melhor cena de beijo já inventada. Aproximou seu rosto mais perto do dela e quando seus lábios se encostaram, Hermione o empurrou e num sorriso forçado disse o quão devia ter sido engraçado o tombo deles para os transeuntes. E começou a se levantar, sendo ajudada por Rony." br br _

p Como ela se arrependia de ter feito aquilo. Mas agora dançando com Rony ela percebeu que talvez pudesse haver uma outra chance. _ br br _

_Well baby I surrender br _

_Bem, baby, eu me rendo br _

_To the strawberry ice cream br _

_Ao sorvete de morango. br _

_Never ever end of all this love br _

_Nunca acabara todo este amor br _

_Well I didn't mean to do it br _

_Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso br _

_But there's no escaping your love br _

_mas não há escapatória para seu amor br br _

p Enquanto cantava, Rony lembrou-se das inúmeras brigas que tivera com Hermione, e ria dos tolos motivos que os faziam discutir. Mas lembrou-se de uma em especial: O caso do sorvete!_ br br _

p _"Neville entrou no salão comunal depois do jantar com três embrulhos na mão. Harry, Rony e Hermione não haviam jantado, já que tinham várias lições atrasadas para fazerem. Harry e Rony não as tinham feito por causa do quadribol, mas Hermione? Bem, Hermione agora era Monitora Chefe, e toda a noite estava ocupada fazendo ronda pelo castelo ou punindo alguns alunos. Assim as suas lições começaram a acumular e quando viu, tinha 3 redações e 1 trabalho de 30 centímetros para o dia seguinte! br _

p _Neville quase tropeçou ao passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda, e depois de recuperado rumou até a mesa onde os três se encontravam. Alcançou a mesa e repousou os três embrulhos pequenos. br _

p _- Trouxe isso pra vocês. Achei que gostariam de tomar um pouco de sorvete já que é raro ter sorvete no jantar. br _

p _- Obrigada, Neville. – Hermione sorriu para ele – Foi muito gentil. br _

p _- É foi mesmo, valeu, Neville. – Rony já ia escolhendo o seu, enquanto Harry também agradeceu. br _

p _Dois dos embrulhos eram marrons e o outro rosa, referentes aos sabores chocolate e morango. br _

p _Rony demorou a decidir qual tomaria e quando finalmente escolheu Hermione levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia e pousou sua mão no mesmo. Os dois permaneceram com as mãos no mesmo embrulho e fitaram-se perigosamente. br _

p _- Pode tirar a mão do **meu** sorvete, por favor, Hermione. – perguntou o ruivo irônico. br _

p _- Eu não estou vendo seu nome em parte alguma do embrulho, então se me permite... – a morena tentou puxar o sorvete para si, mas Rony não permitiu e o embrulho permaneceu no mesmo lugar. br _

p _- Tanto faz o sabor, vocês têm que brigar até por isso? – disse Harry cansado de todas as brigas deles. br _

p _- Não, não e não. O sabor faz toda a diferença e ela sabe muito bem que o meu sorvete favorito é o de morango, então se me der licença... br _

p _- Desde quando seu sorvete favorito é o de morango, Rony? br _

p _- Desde sempre! br _

p _- Ontem mesmo você disse que gostava de sorvete de baunilha mais do que qualquer outro! – ela sorriu vitoriosa, mas ele continuou. br _

p _- Você está vendo algum sorvete de baunilha aqui, Mione? Ah..., não! Então o sorvete de morango é meu, porque eu odeio chocolate! br _

p _- Mentira! Em Hogsmade você sempre toma sorvete de chocolate! – a morena ficara vermelha e seu tom de voz aumentou gradualmente. br _

p _- Sem chance, Hermione, eu quero o de morango e pare de brigar! Está bem? br _

p _- Você não pode ser um garoto educado uma vez na sua vida e me ceder o sorvete? br _

p _- Não! br _

p _Harry olhava a cena impaciente enquanto Neville se perguntava se realmente havia sido uma boa idéia ao trazer o sorvete. Os dois continuavam discutindo, mas quando Rony disse "não" pela segunda vez Harry teve que fazer alguma coisa. br _

p _- Não dá pra um ceder o sorvete para o outro? – Harry olhava os dois como se fossem crianças brigando por um brinquedo. br _

p _- Não! – os dois responderam juntos. br _

p _- Certo. Então me dê isso aqui. – e dizendo isso Harry arrancou o sorvete de suas mãos e seguiu para seu dormitório. br _

p _- Mas, Harry... – Hermione ficara sem palavras e Rony fica petrificado. br _

p _- Bom...er...ainda sobrou os dois de chocolates, vocês vão querer? – gaguejou Neville apreensivo. br _

p _Mas os dois não conseguiam nem responder. br _

p _E aquela não foi a primeira e provavelmente não seria a última briga deles, mas seria inesquecível". br br _

p Rony balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo da lembrança e percebendo a alegria de Hermione cantou ainda mais alto._ br br _

_These lines of lightning br _

_Essas linhas de relâmpagos br _

_Mean we're never alone br _

_Significam que nunca estará sozinha br _

_Never alone, no, no br _

_Nunca sozinha, não , não br br _

p Essas palavras causaram um arrepio na nuca de Hermione que agora tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma declaração de amor a ela e não um surto de loucura de Ronald Weasley. E se aquilo realmente fosse uma declaração de amor, então combinava muito bem com Rony, pois ele sempre a surpreendia desde os menores atos. E quando o refrão se repetiu o salão todo acompanhou no mesmo tom. E os passos do casal ficaram cada vez mais íntimos._ br br _

_Come on, Come on br _

_venha, venha br _

_Move a little closer br _

_Mova-se para mais perto br _

p Rony a puxou para perto e seus corpos colaram, Hermione perdeu o fôlego, mas não deixou transparecer._ br br _

_Come on, Come on br _

_venha, venha br br _

p E Rony encostou seu rosto no dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "_I want to hear you whisper"_ (eu quero escutar você suspirar), fazendo o arrepio de Hermione tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. _ br br _

_Come on, Come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

_Settle down inside my love br _

_Se acomode dentro do meu amor br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

_Jump a little higher br _

_Pule um pouco mais alto br _

p E na última frase Rony segurou firme na mão de Hermione e pularam da mesa, continuando os passos no chão, seguidos por vários casais, inclusive Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, que naquele momento não pareciam mais os alunos metidos e arrogantes de sempre._ br br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

_If you feel a little lighter br _

_Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve br _

_Come on, come on br _

_Venha, venha br _

_We were once br _

_Nós somos apenas um br _

_Upon a time in love br _

_Dentro de um tempo de amor br _

_We're accidentally in love br _

_Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados br br _

p Rony cantava mais calmo agora e Hermione o olhava em resposta e a última frase da música foi repetida diversas vezes por todo o salão, e também por Hermione que confirmava o que Rony mais queria saber no mundo, aquela dúvida que o consumia a cada dia, Hermione também amava Rony. _ br br _

Accidentally in love_ br br _

I´m in love, I´m love_ br _

I´m in love, I´m love_ br _

Accidentally in love_ br _

I´m in love, I´m love_ br _

I´m in love, I´m love_ br _

_Accident... br br _

p E no ultimo verso, onde todos se preparavam para a pose final dos salões de dança, a música parou de repente e com isso todos dos dançarinos também. Todos estavam desanimados e ansiosos para saberem quem foi que havia acabado com a graça toda, quando notaram uma pessoa parada a porta do Salão. _ br _

p Era Dumbledore, que se encontrava parado, com um semblante sério e a varinha apontada para cima. Ninguém ousava respirar. O que o diretor faria agora? Todos estavam tremendo, mas ninguém estava mais assustado ou envergonhado do que a professora McGonagall. E por fim ele se pronunciou._ br _

p - Eu deixo de vir a um! Um único café da manhã... – o velho diretor olhava furioso para todos ao seu redor - ...e vocês fazem uma festa sem mim? – mas agora sorria enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso. _ br _

p Todos respiraram aliviados e começaram a voltar aos seus lugares de antes, já que o diretor rumava para a sua cadeira na mesa dos professores. Mas havia duas pessoas que estavam muito ocupadas para voltarem a se sentar. Esses dois eram Rony e Hermione que se encontravam no meio do salão no que seria o primeiro, porém não o último beijo deles. _ br br _

Fim.


End file.
